Klaus Free margaritas
by onlymystory
Summary: Katherine has very specific reasons for choosing Beacon Hills as a place to hide from Klaus. But this small California town might just have the power to surprise Katherine. And a human named Stiles doesn't waste any time doing just that.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine pulled her car into a diner parking lot and stepped out. She stretched, long and languid, enjoying the stares she got from the few customers through the windows. God, small towns were as fun as they were predictable. Unfortunately, she also had to behave in this particular town. At least until she fully assessed the situation.

While she waited though, she stepped into the diner and promptly ordered a cup of coffee. Nothing like a little small town gossip to help figure out the town.

For a while, it seemed the biggest gossip was over who she might be. But eventually the focus left her and returned to other topics. Katherine learned a number of things over the next hour.

The Sheriff, a man named Stilinski had been reelected, in large part due to his solving the case of the animal attacks. That intrigued Katherine. Obviously she knew as well as anyone that animal attacks were hardly ever actual animals but usually they turned into just another cold case file. An official who actually solved the case didn't tend to live too much longer after. Risk factors and all that.

Ms. Dodd was apparently angry about her neighbors raising chickens. Everyone else just seemed to be angry at Ms. Dodd.

The lacrosse team had won their playoff games but lost the championship. Lacrosse clearly replaced football.

It was an offhand mention of the Hale house being rebuilt that most interested her.

Before Katherine could decide how she wanted to pursue that particular tidbit, the door opened and four teenage boys and a teenage girl walked in and sat in a nearby booth. One of the boys was definitely dating the girl, though it was hard to tell who was more possessive.

They were all certainly attractive, particularly one who looked he'd been cut out of a fashion magazine. He also had excellent taste in clothing. Depending on how low a profile she needed to keep, that one might have potential for when she got thirsty.

Katherine turned back to her coffee, reinstating her pretense of indifference, and began to dismiss the newcomers.

Until the one with his arm around the girl sniffed the air a little too hard for a human.

"Scott? What is it?" asked the girl.

That answered one question. Katherine listened to his answer.

"Something smells weird," answered Scott.

"Like the kitchen? Oh god don't tell me the buttermilk's gone bad again. I was sick for 2 days the last time and I've been craving buttermilk waffles, damnit. I swear it's not that hard for the stupid diner to just keep things that aren't expired and…"

Well one of the boys was talkative. He moved around a lot too, Katherine noticed, in an annoyingly exhaustive manner. She hated people who couldn't maintain control. Unless she was the one making them lose it of course.

"Stiles." The tall boy with curly hair, who hadn't said anything yet put a hand on the talkative boy's shoulder.

So she had two names. And an increased interest in this new speaker. He moved fluidly, as though he had all the time in the world but it wasn't lazy either. It reminded her a great deal of Elijah.

"Oh," said Stiles. "It's one of those smells. So what is it?"

The three who weren't Stiles or the girl sniffed again.

"It smells like rotting flesh," said Scott. "You know, like road kill that's been sitting there for a week."

Well that was insulting.

"And copper," added the model looking one. "But blood copper not penny copper."

"Interesting distinction, Jackson," noted Stiles.

"There's something else," said the tall one. "Like wine or books…I can't figure it out."

"Those two things don't exactly smell the same Isaac," commented the girl.

Isaac shook his head fiercely. "I know, it just smells…or like an old building…I can't figure it out."

Katherine was having far too much fun watching this little debate. Obviously they could smell her and clearly the town wasn't aware of vampires. They were however much better trained than a lot of werewolves she'd come across. Which was as expected. She never did understand why the Lockwoods had chosen to hide their heritage from their own children. Have a little pride.

She wondered which one would figure it out first and was surprised when Stiles, the overly talkative one, lit up first.

"Does it smell like history?" he asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed all three werewolves.

"But history can't smell," added Scott.

That answered who the dumb one was.

"I'm aware that history can't smell," said Stiles. "I'm also aware that you're not supposed to exist but here we are."

Katherine had to suppress a smirk at that one. Maybe this Stiles kid wasn't so bad. Although what any of these children expected to figure out from a smell of history and decay (which was a little insulting but kind of accurate) and then what they thought could be done about it entertained her.

Stiles snapped into action. "Scott and Jackson, go round up everyone else. Tell them to meet at my house, I'm not sure if Derek's will be secure yet. Make sure no one invites a stranger into their home."

Scott and Jackson looked at him with a little shock but they started scooting out of the booth. Scott reached a hand to Allison.

"No," said Stiles, stopping him. "I need Allison."

Allison sat back down and Katherine was impressed to see the girl's eyes shift a little darker, take on a hard tone. So she wasn't just a girlfriend.

"Isaac," continued Stiles, "get Derek. Tell him to come pick me up immediately. I don't care what threats he makes about ripping out my throat or how much he growls."

Isaac nodded and left. Unlike Scott & Jackson, who moved a little too fast for humans, Katherine noted that Isaac curbed his strength until he was out of sight. Smart.

"Allison, I need you to go get your dad."

"What?!" Allison definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Tell him to join the pack meeting tonight. I know he'll argue with him but you have to convince him it's important," said Stiles.

Just who Allison's dad might be was definitely raising Katherine's curiosity. She didn't have to wait long.

Stiles continued and interestingly he spoke low enough to keep any of the human patrons from hearing but not so quietly that a supernatural being couldn't hear easily. It was a bold choice, even if he didn't know who the danger was. Katherine appreciated that.

"My dad won't like it," said Allison.

"Tell Chris Argent there are a lot of things he doesn't like and if I haven't given a shit about them yet, I'm not going to start now."

Katherine flinched a little in her seat. She didn't know there were Argents in town. The stupid family was the stuff of legend. Mikael had been trained by an Argent. This could be a problem. Still, an Argent was preferable to Klaus and could even be a deterrent towards the Original coming after her.

"Stiles, what's going on?" asked Allison. "What does that smell mean?"

"Vampire," answered Stiles. "Now go."

"What are you going to do?" questioned the girl. "If there's a vampire around we need to find it, fast."

Stiles looked up and straight into Katherine's eyes. "I already found her. And as soon as you leave, we're going to have a little talk."

Allison's eyes flashed to Katherine, back to Stiles, and with a look of worry, she headed out the door.

Oh this was too interesting, thought Katherine, refusing to take her eyes away from the Stiles boy. She'd been quite wrong about him. He was smart, resourceful and while she sensed nothing but ordinary human about him, he was clearly trusted deeply by his friends and this pack.

Katherine didn't break eye contact as she rose from the booth and walked over to Stiles. She slid in next to him. Closer than should be comfortable to most people. She could hear his heart racing but to his credit he didn't even flinch.

"You're a very intelligent young man, Stiles," she whispered in his ear, running a finger along his jaw line. "Tell me, how did you figure it out?"

He wouldn't turn to look at her. "Vampires? I do my research. I'm not stupid enough to think that if one supernatural creature exists all the others ones can't."

"I meant me."

"Figures. Narcissism is clearly a supernatural trait." He stayed still even as she leaned closer, moving her hand up his back, which had an impressively deceptive display of muscle.

"You didn't answer my question."

"A gorgeous woman sitting in this dump?" Stiles snickered. "I'm a 17 year old boy. I notice these things. And I know who belongs in this town and who doesn't. There's a car with Illinois license plates in the parking lot, the smell that identifies a vampire in the air, and a strange woman sitting in a booth who from the moment we walked in the door has been far too focused on her coffee considering she hasn't touched it."

"You're very clever, aren't you?"

"So I'm told."

Katherine put two fingers on Stiles' cheek and forced him to look at her. He didn't blink. It was kind of hot. She looked him up and down before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I had no idea Beacon Hills was going to be this much fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles did his damn best not to react to Katherine's touch. Which was hard for one because he's you know a guy and she was definitely more attractive than the bestiary gave vampires credit for. Plus there was this twisted part of him that knew Derek was on his way and he kind of wanted to see how far he could push the Alpha.

Maybe this would be enough for Derek to actually admit he kind of liked Stiles. Stiles knew he liked Derek. He'd figured that one out a while ago and after Derek didn't throw up in his face the first couple times he got um, aroused, in his presence, he figured he didn't have to be embarrassed. Then he'd noticed that when it happened (though he really did try to stay under control) that Derek would start acting really awkward and have to be on the other side of the room and then the rest of the pack would start snickering. And look Stiles isn't an idiot. He can put two and two together.

He even tried confronting Derek once over it but Derek just muttered something about the age difference and random other bullshit and turned red and Stiles finally cut him some slack.

Whatever. Ridiculously stubborn sourwolf.

Fuck it. Stiles could see Derek's car roaring into the parking lot. Let's see how much mileage he could get out of this vampire chick. Either he'd get laid by somebody or he'd end up dead and that was a better deal than the one he usually had when facing off against creatures of the night.

Stiles turned towards Katherine. "I don't think you realize how much fun Beacon Hills can be….?"

"Katherine." And she smirked a little at the kid's bravery.

"Katherine." He didn't even blink as he stared at her, even as she traced his lips with her finger. "See something you like?"

So note to self, flirting was a lot easier when you didn't actually give a shit about the reaction on the other end.

"Your mouth is mesmerizing," she said and that wasn't actually a lie on her part. Katherine was kind of amazed at the way a teenage boy could leave his mouth slightly open in a way that just begged someone to fill it. She was so used to vampires being in such tight control until they chose to let loose that it was odd to see someone so naturally expressive.

Katherine leaned in. "I wonder how it tastes."

Stiles heard the door to the diner open and went for it. "Try me."

Considering Katherine didn't normally need an invitation, she wasn't interested in wasting time. Plus she could just tell that whoever had walked in the door, and she was guessing it was Derek by the smell, was hating everything in front of him.

Katherine slid her hand behind Stiles' head and pulled him the last inch closer, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was deliberate. Hot and slow and a chance for her to nip at that mouth and pull it to her. Stiles didn't strike her as the experienced type but damn if his tongue didn't know right where to go, flicking at her fangs like he was begging to be sucked dry.

Stiles could tell the vampire was into the kiss and he figured it wasn't a good time to mention that he was just doing what he'd been wanting to do to Derek for a while now. Pissing off the woman who's fangs were a split second away from latching onto your bottom lip probably wasn't smart. Pissing off an Alpha werewolf probably wasn't either but that plan had a purpose.

Stiles could practically smell the fury rolling off Derek, who was looming over the table so he twisted a little and pushed further towards Katherine.

She wrapped a hand in his shirt and pulled Stiles closer.

That was apparently enough for Derek. He grabbed the back of Katherine's jacket and yanked her off Stiles and dumped her in the aisle.

"Oh hey Derek," said Stiles with a wink. "Didn't even see you there."

Derek growled at him in that I-know-exactly-what-you're-doing-Stiles way. "Outside," he snarled.

Stiles sort of strutted outside and Katherine followed the two werewolves. She was also working very hard at holding back her laughter. It had been pretty obvious what Stiles was doing and the fact that it worked amused her.

Derek shoved Stiles against the side of the building once they were out of sight of the parking lot and then stood in front of him as though blocking him from Katherine.

"Katherine," he snarled.

"Nice to see you again, Derek."

"What are you doing here?"

"At the moment? Trying to decide if your boyfriend wants to come back to my hotel," she answered.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Derek.

"Really?" Katherine's expression belied her disbelief.

"Don't look at me," commented Stiles. "I've been trying to change that for months now."

Katherine turned her look of surprise on Derek. "You are letting something as delicious as that get away? God Derek you used to be so much more interesting."

"Oh go fuck Peter," muttered Derek.

"Not that I couldn't give him a good time yet again, but I think in his current state that would be a little distasteful," answered Katherine with a smirk. "Besides, I need to talk to Laura. Where is she?"

Derek paled.

Stiles piped up from behind him. "Laura's dead."

"How?"

"Peter killed her."

Katherine looked back at Derek. "The Peter who's catatonic from the fire?"

"He got better," growled Derek.

"Clearly," retorted Katherine. "I take it you have good reason for forgiving him?"

"No." Derek's eyes flashed red.

"You haven't forgiven him for killing Laura but he's obviously alive because you just suggested I revisit old times." Katherine wanted answers.

Stiles provided them, poking his head around Derek's shoulder again. "Derek killed Peter."

"But…"

"It didn't take."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I see. I wonder why."

"I prefer to think that hell spit him back out," said Stiles.

Derek growled at him and pushed Stiles' head back out of sight.

Stiles just poked it out the other side, making Katherine laugh.

"Regardless, Laura told me I could stay here if I ever needed a place to hide out. So you need to get over it," continued Katherine.

"Like hell," snarled Derek. "I know you too well for that."

"I could just make you," she responded lazily. "We both know I'm stronger."

Katherine pressed closer to Derek. "Or I could try another way to convince you." She ran her hand up the inside of Derek's thigh. "What's the saying, 'how many licks does it take to make you pop?'"

"Pretty sure that's not the saying," interrupted Stiles. "But I'd vote for the change."

Derek jerked a little. "Damnit, Stiles!"

"What?" yelped the boy before realizing Katherine's little seduction imagery had worked better on him than on Derek. "Oh. Sorry. But dude, I'm seventeen and a freaking virgin and surrounded by touchy feely werewolves all the fucking time who never actually put out. Not that I'd want you to all start because that would be weird. But she's hot. I'm human. She's talking about sucking you off, something I've been suggesting since like forever. You should really expect this sort of thing."

"It's pressing into my leg," complained Derek.

"You're the one pushing me up against a wall," snapped Stiles. He did shift a little though before poking at Derek's back. "Maybe we should talk about that actually. Because you do it a lot. Are you secretly in love with me? It would answer sooo many questions."

Katherine can't decide if she wants to hit them both or encourage Stiles to keep going because the look on Derek's face right now is utterly priceless. But she does have things to do. "We really should continue this someplace more private."

Derek & Stiles' eyes both go wide at the same time.

"The discussion," clarified Katherine.

"I will be in touch with you when I choose," said Derek firmly.

Katherine shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, honey. Just don't take too long." She saunters away and gets in her car, peeling away without a second look.

Derek moves away from Stiles and stands next to him, leaning against the building and trying to figure out what in the world is going on. After several minutes, Stiles finally speaks up.

"So seriously…how many licks does it take?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Get in the damn car," growled Derek at Stiles, who laughed and positively scampered to the car looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary.

Once they'd started down the road, Stiles figured it was time to discuss what Katherine's plans might be. "So how do you know a vampire?"

"We're not talking about you and Katherine," said Derek.

"Um, thank you for that attempt to control what I say, like it ever actually works, but I wasn't asking your opinion on who I kiss," retorted Stiles.

"Why were you kissing her anyway?"

"So we are talking about this. She started it."

Derek snarled. "How is that a reason to kiss someone you've never met?"

Stiles shrugged. "Doesn't seem any weirder than a guy trying to show he wants to make out with me by throwing me into walls."

"I don't throw you into walls! Anymore."

"You do realize you just denied the entirely wrong part of that sentence right?" Stiles was loving this. Clearly that kiss had flustered Derek enough that he couldn't think straight enough to be in his usual state of denial.

"Why, Stiles?"

"To make you jealous."

"She's a vampire," insisted Derek, ignoring Stiles previous comment.

"What, she's a good kisser."

Derek slammed the brakes. "You did not just quote Mean Girls at me to excuse the fact that you had your tongue down a vampire's throat."

Stiles wiggled said tongue at Derek. "A talented tongue. And I can't believe you knew that reference. I thought you slept through movie nights."

"I tried," complained Derek. "Then Lydia started yelling about me not being a good example so I paid attention." He shook his head. "That's not the point, Stiles!"

"Exactly," agreed Stiles. "The point is that a vampire is in town and we need to know why and how to deal with her and that starts with you explaining how she knows you."

Derek started driving again. "She was friends with Laura when Laura was in high school and in New York. Laura must have told her to come here if she needed anything."

"And she knew Peter?"

"Intimately."

Stiles snickered. He could see that. "So did she go to Beacon Hills or something?"

"What?"

"You said they knew each other in high school…"

"Katherine is over 500 years old, Stiles," explained Derek.

That kinda surprised Stiles. "Damn." He was quiet for a minute and Derek waited patiently. "Kinda redefines the term cougar dontcha think?" he said finally.

Derek face palmed.

"We need to be careful around Katherine, Stiles." He continued. "All joking aside, she's dangerous. Katherine is manipulative and always out for herself. She'll use anyone she needs to get what she wants."

"Fine, so we warn the pack, talk to Chris about any protective measures we can take, and see what she wants."

"We're not helping Katherine."

"You don't know what she wants."

"I don't care."

"But Derek," said Stiles, in a very worried tone. "Who's she gonna call? Gho…"

"Stiles," Derek sounded thoroughly exasperated. "Shut up. No more references, no more innuendo, no more questions. Just be quiet."

"God, what's your damage, Derek?"

Derek knocked his head into the dashboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Once at the house, they discovered that Scott had done a perfectly good job catching everyone up. Vampires were real, one was here, and they needed to figure out what to do next.

"So I guess we have to figure out who the vampire was," said Scott as Derek and Stiles walked in the room.

"Her name's Katherine," said Stiles helpfully.

"Oh. Well okay cool," continued Scott. "Um meeting is all yours, Derek."

"How did you find out her name?" asked Lydia.

"She told me."

Several people in the room stared at him. There wasn't a whole lot of surprise because it was Stiles and random supernatural creatures introducing themselves to him wasn't exactly a new concept.

"Well she didn't kill you so that's something," said Jackson, though he looked a little dejected that the vampire hadn't at least tried something.

"Nope. No killing. Damn good kisser though. Seriously sucking blood must really teach vampires some neat tricks."

And there were the looks of shock.

Lydia recovered first. "I'm sorry, you made out with a vampire?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," shrugged Stiles. "And it was. Because she totally told us who she came to see and she would have said more but someone was being jealous even though he pretends that he doesn't care and was just being an Alpha. But I know better. If kissing a super hot undead chick is what it takes to get in his pants, I can make that sacrifice."

"If only there were a button I could push to make you stop talking," muttered Derek. Then he looked at Stiles' face which was lighting up over the quote Derek just used. "Don't say it, Stiles."

"You lean so great."

"Oh my god."

Chris Argent interrupted. "Not that this isn't fascinating for the rest of us but any chance we could get back to the part that matters."

"Yes," said Derek, using his alpha voice and everyone shut up.

"Katherine said she needed to see Laura. Obviously that can't happen so I will have to talk with her to see why she needed my sister. While I do that, do not invite her into your home. That will help keep your families safe," explained Derek.

"What else do you know about her?" asked Chris. "Any details would help."

"It's Katherine Pierce," answered Derek.

"Aw fuck," was Chris' answer and that caused a few jaws to drop.

Chris looked at the rest of the pack. "Katherine has a reputation. I'll try to get in touch with some of my vampire hunter contacts to see if they can get us any vervain and if anyone knows what she's up to. The odds of her being honest…"

"Are about as likely as you and Derek painting each other's toenails?" asked Lydia snippily.

"That would probably happen sooner," said Derek.

"Damn." Boyd pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking.

"What's vervain?" asked Isaac.

Stiles took that one. "It's an herb that's harmful to vampires. Sort of like wolfsbane is to werewolves but it affects vampires differently."

"How exactly?" Isaac wanted to be sure and have all the facts.

"Vervain burns a vampire," answered Chris. "If a human has it in their system and a vampire bites them it will burn on the inside or it can burn on the outside. In addition, wearing or drinking vervain protects a human from being compelled." He noticed the blank looks. "Compelled meaning to essentially brain wash you into doing whatever the vampire wants."

"Oh. That's creepy," said Allison and she took Lydia's hand as the younger girl shuddered slightly.

"What about the wolf members of the pack?" queried Scott.

"Doesn't work on other supernatural beings," said Derek. "But you should still be cautious. Katherine's been around for half a millennium. She's learned how to manipulate people without compulsion."

Everyone in their room indicated that they understood the situation and would be cautious.

"In addition," said Derek firmly. "Everyone needs to maintain control around Katherine. In all aspects."

"Hey!" Stiles was offended. "I resemble that remark."

Derek glared at him. "I'm not interested in anyone getting hurt. Some of us know how to control our…desires." The word sounded like it choked him.

Stiles gaped at him while most of the pack sat in a very tense silence until it was broken by John Stilinski laughing in the corner.

"Dad?!"

John shook his head. "I'm sorry. Just…control…and the whole pot meets kettle…and...it was just funny." He kept laughing.

Lydia and Boyd both snickered.

"Well I guess that crosses off one argument that someone likes to use all the time," snipped Stiles, turning to pin his gaze on Derek.

Derek shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "Anyway, I will talk to Katherine and figure out what she wants. Until then, everyone look out for each other and try to stay away from her. Once we get vervain in town the humans won't have to worry about being compelled, so for now stick with a wolf pack mate if you're out and about."

Everyone started to leave once he'd finished. "Stiles. I still want to have a conversation with you."

Stiles sprawled out on the couch as Boyd, Erica, Scott and Allison vacated it. He winked at Derek. "I'd like to have a conversation with you two. Well, either sex or a conversation. Ideally both."

Derek growled. "I'm never telling you what shows I like watching ever again."

"Oh come on, I think it's adorable that you're a My So Called Life fan."

"My sister made me watch it in New York. That's it."

Stiles grinned. "Yes, and I caught it while on an adderall induced Netflix marathon. And realized Jordan Catalano solidified the fact that eventually someone would fall in love with my plaid shirts."

Derek gave up on trying to change the subject. "You realize he didn't talk right? People were attracted to him because he didn't talk."

"Exactly." Derek was clearly missing the point so Stiles helpfully cleared it up. "That's why I have a thing for you. Because you do that silent brooding hang out in your bedroom thing. Which sort of makes you like a vampire but with better hair."

Derek pushed him off the couch and sat down, stretching out his legs.

"Jerk. Anyway, I'm more the Brian Krakow in this scenario. Which really works in your favor thanks to the whole Krakow theory thing," continued Stiles. He pushed Derek's legs over and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing, Stiles?"

"I'm tired. And I sleep better when you're around and I know you know that because whatever weird hang-ups you've got over the idea of us actually being something more than this weird situation we've got going on, you still make an effort to show up most nights." He wiggled around a little to get comfortable and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder.

Stiles closed his eyes and his voice got quieter. "So you go ahead and tell me what you need to and I'll listen right here."

Derek sighed. "Yeah, okay."

But whatever it was seemed to stop mattering quite so much because he just sat quietly for a few minutes before gently tracing circles along Stiles' forearm. Within ten minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Later that night, after Derek had left—though not without a lecture about Stiles inappropriately touching him and yes he knew Stiles was awake when he did that so he could stop lying—and his dad was downstairs doing paperwork, Stiles opened his window to look at Katherine standing on the lawn.

"Stiles, darling, your father won't let me in the house to come talk to you," she said with a very obviously fake pout.

He laughed. "Yeah, I might have given him a heads up."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"It's fun for me. What do you want, Katherine?" Stiles leaned against the window frame as he talked. He'd also told his dad to call Derek if Katherine showed up, something he was pretty sure she could hear going on.

"Talking up to a second story window isn't good for my neck, Stiles," said Katherine.

"You could always just float up outside my window," he retorted.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Please tell me the extent of your vampire knowledge doesn't come from a single bad 90s movie."

"Nah," shrugged Stiles. "I just wanted to see if you'd catch the reference."

"I've had a lot of free time over the years. One tends to pick up these things."

"Tell that to Derek."

Katherine gave a quick jump and landed on the roof outside Stiles' window. "Where is Derek by the way?"

Stiles grinned. "Probably on his way back here."

"You don't trust me?" Katherine faked a hurt tone.

"Well, no. But after the diner I got Derek a hell of a lot closer to admitting he cares than he has before. So I figure you might be worth a little risk."

"I feel so flattered."

Stiles perched on his window sill and contemplated the vampire before him for a minute. He liked Katherine. Not like that, at least no more than an appreciation as a bisexual dude, but as a person. In a weird way she reminded him of Derek. There was a lot of posturing going on but earlier at the meeting he'd seen a flicker of more in her eyes. She'd just obviously had a lot more time to hide her emotions.

But she also understood what other people wanted and wasn't above using that to get her own needs met. He intended to use that.

"I have a proposition for you," he said and the vampire cocked her head towards him as though indicating he should continue. "You want Derek's help finding a way to cover your scent so Klaus can't track you down right?"

"Essentially." Katherine wasn't really in the mood to look over her shoulder constantly and as soon as Klaus figured out how to kill Elena, she knew he'd be after her. Better to stay a few steps ahead.

"And I want Derek to admit he's attracted to me," continued Stiles.

"You do realize that he's in love with you?" queried Katherine. "It was disgustingly obvious."

"Yeah I can't get the emotionally stunted werewolf to even admit that I smell nice to him so I'm thinking getting him to say that is pretty much impossible right now. Manageable goals, Katherine."

Katherine waved her hand. "Fine. What's your proposal?"

Stiles looked at her like she really should have caught on by now. "Um, you help me make Derek jealous."

"And why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

"Me," answered Stiles, smirking. But when Katherine bared her fangs menacingly at him he hurriedly added, "and because if he's jealous, he'll do just about anything to help you if it gets you out of town faster."

Katherine shrugged. "I see your point. Any rules?"

"No biting."

"Stingy."

"Smart. You bite, then Derek bites and eventually Stiles looks like a supernatural donor bag."

"Fine, what else?"

"No sex."

"And your definition of sex is?"

It was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes. "If I have to explain sex to a five hundred year old vampire, something is seriously wrong with the world. But to clarify, oral's out as well."

"Prude."

"Whore."

Katherine tilted an ear towards the road and held up a finger to silence Stiles. "Derek's almost here."

Stiles smiled. "Good. Then kiss me and when he breaks it off, make it seem convincing, like you wanted to be here."

"Derek knows me, he won't buy it."

"I'm sure you can rise to the occasion," said Stiles.

Katherine laughed. "Honey, if I do this right, I won't be the one rising."

Stiles blushed. Then he leaned out the window towards Katherine who immediately wound her fingers in his hair and pulled herself up to the teenager.

He was right about the plan. It had actually been the best thing she could think of to get Derek to help her and she'd been trying to figure out how to convince Stiles to help her. It wasn't exactly a sacrifice on her part either.

"One last question," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Stiles' lips hovered above hers but his eyes were wide open, staring at her.

"What are your rules on nudity?"

Stiles responded by looping his fingers through her belt and tugging her up against his hips as they leaned out the window. The movement made her bend backwards a little in order to still be in kissing range. Stiles held her and slid his other hand up her back, under her shirt and in a quick gesture unsnapped her bra.

He kissed her neck once, then just under her jaw, and then pressed his open mouth to hers, pushing his tongue inside in a way that made Katherine shiver uncontrollably. Damn the kid learned fast.

Stiles pulled away as Katherine let out a little moan. He could sense Derek coming into the room and knew he'd made his point.

Stiles kissed Katherine one more time before whispering, "like the saying goes, Katherine, you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

And then he grinned against her lips when he heard Derek roar at his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plot stuff is boring. So just assume that Derek went and talked to Katherine at some point and found out she needs some sort of herb mixture that Laura knew about that could mask supernatural scent and will keep Klaus from being able to track her down via his hybrids. **

* * *

Derek pulled Stiles back into his room so fast he banged his head against the window. "Ow! Asshole."

"Hi Derek." Katherine winked at him from the roof and adjusted her clothes. "Jealousy suits you."

Derek snarled, the one that screamed don't push me right now. "What are you doing here, Katherine?"

"Visiting Stiles. He's been so much more hospitable than you."

"Stiles…" Derek growled a warning.

"Oh be quiet. I didn't invite her in the house. And you are growling a lot lately."

Derek leaned out the window and got right up in Katherine's face. "What will it take to get you out of my town?"

"Mask my scent. I can't have hybrids tracking me down," answered Katherine, refusing to move. Her heels kept sticking to the tar on the roof and she was going to be pissed if Derek made her break them.

"Fine," said Derek. "I will help you. Whatever it takes to make you leave Beacon Hills."

"Perfect." Before Derek could decipher her intentions, Katherine kissed him, hard and fast. "Doesn't Stiles taste delicious?" she asked in a sultry voice before jumping to the ground.

Katherine waved at Stiles from the yard. "Good night Stiles. It was a pleasure."

"Anytime!" yelled Stiles from his bed, knowing Derek wouldn't let him anywhere near the window. He could hear Katherine laughing as she left.

"What the fuck, Stiles?" Derek was confused and frustrated and yes, jealous as hell.

"It was a kiss Derek. A thing that happens between two people who find each other mutually attractive." Stiles stood up and moved to lean against his desk.

Derek huffed at him in exasperation and sat in the nearby chair. "You smell like her."

"So do something about it," retorted Stiles.

"Just go shower or change or something," muttered Derek. "I can't think straight."

Stiles shook his head. "No. You want me to stop smelling like Katherine, you find a way to fix it."

Derek growled again. "Don't push me, Stiles."

Stiles reached down and forced Derek to look up at him. "First, I know your growls. That's not an I'm going to rip your throat out growl. Second, the only ways in which I want to push you are up against that wall or onto my bed or pretty much anywhere that gets my body against yours and keeps you from running away."

Derek's breath caught.

Stiles continued, never looking away. "I don't want to smell like Katherine. I want to smell like you. I want the pack to complain that it reeks because you spent hours licking and biting at every part of me. I want you, Derek. Always you. Only you."

Stiles voice was low and ragged as he finished. "Do you really not want me as badly as I need you?"

And then Derek was pulling him onto his lap and kissing as though Stiles was the only way he could breathe.

Stiles wove his fingers through Derek's hair and pulled him closer, darting his tongue inside the wolf's mouth and feeling like he could fall apart at any moment.

Derek's hands slid under Stiles' shirt, along his hips and started sliding upwards, taking his shirt with it.

Stiles pulled away, just long enough to yank his shirt over his head before diving back to Derek's lips. "Fuck," he muttered as Derek moved to place hot, open mouthed kisses along his throat.

Stiles tilted his head back and moaned when Derek licked the hollow of his throat. His hands scrabbled at Derek's jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders so he was left in just his gray tank top.

Derek kept nipping at Stiles' collar bone and stiles ground his hips into Derek, desperate for friction.

Stiles moved to bring Derek's lips back to his but Derek only kissed him quickly before working his way back down Stiles' torso. The teen stayed still, relishing the feel of Derek's tongue.

He used his tongue to flick at Stiles' nipple and then bit down. Hard.

Stiles jolted at the sensation and let loose his own growl of pleasure. "More," he whimpered, hands digging into Derek's back. "I need more."

And three seconds later Stiles cursed his mouth because Derek pushed him off so fast, Stiles went flying across the room.

"Damnit Stiles," yelled Derek, storming out of the room.

Stiles panted for breath. That was not how he'd planned on the night ending. But his plan worked. He'd finally gotten a kiss, okay and a lot more out of Derek. And he'd flustered the wolf to the point of using the door. "Progress," he breathed and then went to take that now much needed shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apparently Katherine's plans involve a lot of angst and potential emotional turmoil. I don't even know why that would surprise me.**

* * *

Progress didn't last long. Derek was back to avoiding Stiles and ignoring his feelings by the next day. It infuriated Stiles. He was a catch. Granted there weren't that many people trying but he's was still pretty certain of the fact.

Stiles tried to get Derek to reason with him. As the pack worked on their research, Stiles continued attempting to persuade Derek to give them a chance.

Even Erica braved Derek's disapproval when she tried to encourage him to just say yes to Stiles.

But nothing worked. So Stiles, who hadn't even seen Katherine in three days, and hadn't sought her out in an attempt to get some time to talk to Derek, went back to his original plan.

The next day he saunters into the diner, takes a seat next to Katherine, and steals her coffee mug to take a healthy sip.

Which he promptly spits out all over the table and stares at her, horrified.

"That's blood!"

"Vampire," she says, like he was being extra slow today. "Clean that up."

Stiles hurriedly grabs a few napkins and wipes the table off. "You could warn a guy!"

"You could not drink other people's beverages without asking," counters Katherine.

Stiles grumbles.

"I thought Derek made a rule that none of you were supposed to see me?" asks Katherine. Not that she cared what Derek wanted. She just didn't have a need to push it right now.

"Derek makes a lot of rules," answers Stiles. "I just tend to think of them as helpful suggestions for how other people should behave."

"Of course you do."

Stiles orders a coffee from the waitress who walked by just then and Katherine waits to continue the conversation, if that's what this was—it was kind of hard to tell, until Stiles has dumped half the sugar on the table into his coffee and is finished stirring.

"Is there a reason you're here?" she asks.

"I'm hurt that you think I would need a reason to bask in your presence." The last thing Stiles actually looks is hurt.

Katherine doesn't even deign to dignify his nonsense with an answer.

Stiles sighs. "Everyone's been trying to find a way to help you, though that's really more because Derek has put the fear of God into them, but they're going through more traditional channels.

"And you?"

"I tend to start with the worst possible idea and then just spiral from there," he answers.

"What would that worst possible idea be?" asks Katherine, and her voice may sound sweet but the look in her eyes is deadly.

"No way in hell am I going there," says Stiles. "At least not yet. But I do have an idea but I just don't think you'll like it."

"Continue."

"Okay, so what little I know of Laura, she was kind of always about doing things the hard way. Sort of no pain, no gain mentality."

Katherine nods. "An accurate assessment."

Stiles grins. "And that led me to think that maybe instead of looking for ways to help a vampire, we should be looking at things that hurt a vampire. Which of course led me to vervain. And I think I have a possibility but it kind of requires a pretty intense tolerance to vervain."

"I have that," she says.

Stiles doesn't look surprised. "Yeah, kinda figured. So you'd be open to testing my idea out, once I've fleshed it out a little more?"

Katherine agrees. "If you genuinely think it will work, I'm willing to try. But if you are attempting to cross me, I will rip your throat out."

Stiles just gives her an exasperated look. "Please. Like I haven't heard that before."

"How's your other plan working?"

"Ugh." Stiles groans. "Pretty much not going anywhere. I thought we were making some progress after you left the other night, thanks for that by the way, but now Derek is back to being a completely ridiculous person."

"So what's Plan B?"

"Plan B?"

Katherine sighs. "Always have multiple backup plans. Figure out what isn't working and adapt."

"The whole thing isn't working!" says Stiles and his voice is loud enough to make several other customers turn and glare at him.

"If that was the case Derek wouldn't walk around looking constipated all the time. He'd have moved on." Katherine finds it really annoying when people don't just go for what they want.

Stiles thinks. "Okay, I guess technically I am making him jealous but it doesn't ever go any farther than making out before he freaks out and leaves. I don't know what that means."

Katherine walks him through it. "Derek is jealous of you kissing someone else. Setting aside the fact that he knows me at least a little, what does randomly making out with a strange vampire say to Derek?"

"That I have other options?"

"Stiles." Her eyes flash vampire.

"Shit. Um, that it's not serious?"

"I knew you were smart," says Katherine, with only a hint of sarcasm. "He might react but obviously Derek doesn't think you would seriously be interested in anyone else."

"He's right," mutters Stiles.

"Then he should do something about it." There's a bite to Katherine's voice that surprises Stiles. "It is absolutely unfair of Derek to let you stay in love with him if he's not going to reciprocate. Not just unfair. It's cruel. And you, Stiles, intrigue me enough that I'd rather you not be drug around like a puppy who jumps whenever Derek moves an eyebrow."

"That's nice. I think?"

"Whatever. The point is that you need to make a decision. Are you willing to sit around and wait for the day Derek figures out how to use his words or do you want to push him to a breaking point?" She holds up a finger to stop Stiles from interrupting. "Keep in mind that in this case, you'll be pushing Derek far enough to get one of two reactions. Either he'll give you the answers you want or you could lose him for good. You need to decide if it's worth the risk."

"It's worth the risk."

"Care to think about it?"

Stiles lets out an exasperated groan. "I've thought about how I feel for two years now. College is just around the corner and I can't keep living my life hoping Derek pulls his shit together."

"Then here's what we're going to do. First, no more kissing. Derek can tell the difference between the smell of a date and the smell of a friend right?" asks Katherine.

She waits while Stiles nods.

"So we will be friends. We'll hang out and you can experiment with your terrible ideas and I'll tell you what I know about the supernatural world."

"What does that do exactly?" asks Stiles, trying to figure out exactly how Katherine's plan works.

"Let him think you aren't after a date or to make him jealous but are genuinely becoming friends with me. When he's used to that idea, as much as he possibly can be, you start indicating you've got more than a friend interest." Katherine can tell that Stiles is almost there but is still struggling to put all the pieces together.

"Derek thinks you're his, Stiles. He doesn't see someone he can lose, just sees the guy he cares about, who pushes his buttons and makes him better but at the end of the day, he doesn't think he'll lose you. You're each other's first priorities," she explains. "Derek needs to think you've replaced him as number one and not just in a horny teenager way. You have to push him not to thinking he's losing you, but to the point where he's already lost."

"You really think that will work?"

"Like I said, either he'll make the grand gesture or you'll end up cutting each other off completely. In the end it comes down to whether you think it's worth the risk."

Stiles buries his head in his hands but Katherine can still hear him whisper. "It's worth the risk."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here and go for a walk," says Katherine brightly.

"You'll tell me about vampires?" asks Stiles, interest peaked.

"Sure. We'll start with my doppelganger who needs to stop putting her hands all over my man."

Stiles looks thoroughly confused but he tosses a couple dollars on the table and follows Katherine out of the restaurant. She might be a crazy vampire but he can't deny the girl knows how to come up with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this fic decided to grow legs and start walking around and develop emotions. It is not what I meant to do when I started but I'm sort of loving where it's going so yeah.**

* * *

At first, nothing really changed. Stiles hung out with Katherine just as friends and he still showed up at pack meetings and bantered with Derek but he stopped trying to steal kisses from either one.

The pack went about their business, with helping Katherine second on the priority list. A pack of shifters had requested permission to pass through but they were known to be troublesome so Derek had most of his betas on escort duty.

Stiles kept trying to figure out a way to disguise Katherine but she couldn't keep down any formulas. The vervain slowed down her bloodstream enough to keep the protective herbs working but it took too much vervain for her system. And Katherine could handle a lot of vervain.

But slowly, almost subtly, Stiles and Katherine stopped using their time for research and manipulating Derek. Stiles still had no real interest in her in a romantic way. But he liked her company. And that wasn't just a façade anymore.

"Stiles," snapped Katherine.

He barely looked up from the book on the mystical properties of herbs that he was poring through. "Yeah?"

"Did you find anything else that might help? It's been two weeks and I could watch my nails dry and be more entertained right now."

Stiles shot her a glare. "I haven't finished reading yet. This book is fascinating, Kat, like seriously. I'm not sure I really want to know how you got it but I'll just ignore that particular train of thought. Not even visiting the station."

"What did I tell you about calling me Kat?"

Stiles smirked. "Kitty cat."

Katherine had her hand around his throat before he'd finished talking. "Stiles…"

He motioned that he couldn't exactly speak. She loosened her grip just barely.

"Sorry."

Katherine unceremoniously dropped him. "You're lucky I like you. If only you could be compelled."

"I'm sure Derek wishes for that every day."

"How is our plan going by the way?"

"I dunno." At Katherine's eyebrow twitch he elaborated. "I kind of stopped caring so much. Researching and learning with you is fun and I get to see Danny more since you've got a thing for his eyes and I mean I still want Derek but…"

"But it's kind of nice when he's not the main thing consuming your thoughts?"

"Yeah. I know how I feel. I'm getting tired of wasting time waiting for him to make a move."

"You have made enough of your own moves."

Stiles swiveled to glare at her until he realized Katherine wasn't mocking him. "Am I being unfair? Will this all backfire?"

Katherine chose her words carefully. "It could. Especially if you truly are moving away from needing him so badly."

"But?"

"But Derek's a werewolf. Even if he thought your word and actions weren't serious, his senses tell him differently. I know how a trained werewolf uses their senses, Stiles. Derek knows you love him. He knows you want him in a way that's more than just sex. And his refusal to give you an answer, even if includes a desire to go slow or wait a little while longer, isn't fair to you."

Stiles sighed. "That's what I thought. But everyone kept saying I was pushing too much."

"People can have your best interests at heart without knowing what you really need," noted Katherine.

"How did you get so wise?"

"538 years old. I'm the equivalent of like seventeen wise grandmothers."

"There's an image."

Stiles was quite for a minute. "I don't think we're going to find an herbal solution."

She leaned back against the couch, looking deceptively relaxed. "So we move to plan what? L?"

"More like plan potentially horrible idea."

"Let's have it then."

Stiles pulled his hoodie off the chair. "Actually we kind of need to talk to talk to Peter and Chris about this at the same time."

"An Argent? Really?" sniffed Katherine with disdain.

"Gee, biased much? His family has a lot of history on supernatural creatures."

"Whatever. Why Peter? Derek's the Alpha."

"Yeah but Peter knows more about less obvious werewolf stuff."

"Fair point," said Katherine.

Two phone calls later and they were headed to the Argent house. Stiles was surprised that Chris was willing to let Katherine in but he supposed the close proximity of more weapons than Fort Knox won out.

Until they arrived and Katherine had to be invited into the house, and invited again into the living room.

"This house isn't old enough for an addition," she observed.

"Registered as a multi-unit dwelling," answered Chris.

"Leaving each room individually protected. Clever."

Chris just gave them both one of his creeper smiles and Stiles cringed. One of these days he needed to make a comparison graph to see whether Derek, Peter, or Chris was the biggest creeper.

As Stiles pondered his color choices, Peter walked in and then stopped still. "I thought you meant Allison when you said Argent."

Chris stiffened slightly, fists clenching open and shut.

Stiles noticed. "Oh shit. You two haven't actually been in the same room since Peter died the first time, have you? Please don't kill each other," he begged.

Except, Peter seemed to be more on the freaked out side and Chris was just staring like he was exhausted.

Katherine's gaze snapped between them. "You have got to be kidding me? Still?!"

Peter sat down quickly. "Not now, Katherine."

Chris sat too, shaking himself out of his stupor. "Why are we here?"

"Well, seeing as we either help Katherine or she kills all of us…"

"I wouldn't kill you, Stiles," interrupted Katherine, pouting.

"So flattered," snarked Stiles. "But everyone else?"

"Collateral damage," agreed Katherine.

"Right. So we have to help Katherine hide from, or beat Klaus," finished Stiles.

"You can't beat an Original vampire," interjected Chris. "They can't be compelled, there's no white oak ash left, and none of us could get close anyway."

"This would be where my plan gets crazy," said Stiles. "Because an Original may be unbeatable, but a werewolf isn't."

There was a reason these people had lived as long as they did, especially with their long lists of enemies. They were all smarter than the average potato.

"Klaus is a werewolf first and foremost," said Katherine.

"He's not an Alpha," noted Chris.

Peter finished. "Making him subject to pack hierarchy."

Stiles grinned. "The problem is figuring out what pack Klaus was born into. And if there's anyone left. And if their Alpha will help us."

"That's got an absurdly easy answer," said Katherine. "At the time of Klaus' birth, there were only two packs. They had split previously as one chose to hide and the other refused to disguise their nature."

"The Lockwoods and the Hales," said Chris. He knew his history.

Katherine nodded. "I've met the Lockwood Alpha. Klaus isn't one of hers."

"It's that easy?" questioned Stiles. "Derek is his alpha? My plan worked?"

"Not quite," interrupted Peter. "Klaus' hybrid status, not to mention his centuries of self-reliance won't make it easy to get him to submit."

Chris was thinking. "But it is possible. If Derek can learn to draw on the power of his ancestors, on all the Hale alphas, he can do it. And it would insure we never have to worry about him."

"Will Klaus come just for Katherine?" asked Stiles.

"Probably," she answered. "We could use extra incentive though."

Peter sheepishly raised his hand. "He might have an issue with me killing one of his witches about a decade ago. I can be bait."

"No!" snapped Chris forcefully.

Two heads whipped towards him but Peter's gaze stayed soft. "It's a good plan, Chris."

"And if he kills you? What then?" demanded the hunter.

"What's one more time?" shrugged Peter, as though it didn't bother him.

"It was one too many the last time," said Chris at a whisper.

Stiles knew he was missing a lot but the pieces were starting to look less fuzzy.

Katherine scowled. "Enough. Stiles and I can figure out a plan later. You two need to talk."

"Katherine, I don't think you understand their history," interjected Stiles.

She silenced him with a look. "I understand a lot more than you do, Stiles." She turned to Peter. "All this time and you couldn't even go talk to him?"

"He was married until fourteen months ago," protested Peter. "Married. Besides, I killed his sister and even if I still stand by my actions, that's not exactly forgivable."

Chris was choking on his words so Stiles tried to help. "I don't think Mr. Argent is angry at you."

"He's right," said Chris, finding his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because it was my fault!" screamed Chris. "All of it was my fault."

Katherine put a hand on Stiles' leg, warning him to stay silent.

Peter's fangs were snapping and he was barely holding it together. "How the hell is Kate and everything she chose to do, your fault? She was a psychotic, manipulative bitch."

"She was obeying orders."

Peter froze. "Orders?"

"I didn't know until Gerard was dead. He told Allison when he tried to convince her to finish Kate's mission." Chris' voice was breaking.

"My choices," breathed Peter. "All this time I thought I lost everything for a foolish nephew but it wasn't him at all. It was me."

"No! It was my fault," insisted Chris. "My father did this, my sister did this because of me. If I hadn't…"

Peter stared at him. "If you hadn't what? Hadn't picked me? I remember it like it was yesterday Chris. You stood up to him and you said you were choosing me and then you went home that night and never came back."

"He said if I ever saw you again, I'd wake up to find your head on my pillow," said Chris, eyes haunted. "If I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't fallen in love with a werewolf? If you'd been disgusted like you were supposed to be?"

"No," cried Chris. "I should have been smarter." He paused and it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to continue. "I should have been able to keep you safe."

Peter was standing in front of Chris in two quick strides. "Would you say no? If you could do it all over again, would you give up the memories to stop all of it?"

Chris shook his head. "Even if it makes me the most selfish man alive, I wouldn't change that. I don't know how to give you up."

Peter kissed him. Slow and lingering, the taste of salt from their tears more prominent than anything else.

Stiles watched, feeling both moved and intrusive. Sometimes he thought he and Derek were a tragic tale. But this was different. The two men in front of him clung to each other with everything they had.

There was history, messy and bloody between them.

But there was also unadulterated intimacy. It was in the way Chris slid against Peter, knowing the wolf's body. It was in the way Peter's lips slotted perfectly over the hunter's.

Stiles thought they looked like poetry. Haunting and eternal.

When the kissing took a distinct turn into filthy and Peter started moving his lips lower, Katherine grabbed Stiles and whisked him out of the house.

They ran into Allison and Scott at the end of the driveway. Before they could ask what was going on, Stiles was herding them towards his jeep. "Let's go get ice cream."

Scott gave him a weird look. "It's like 42 degrees outside, Stiles."

"Fine, hot chocolate, whatever."

"What's going on, Stiles?" asked Allison. "Why are you at my house with Katherine?"

Katherine leaned against Stiles' jeep, the picture of repose. Stiles would not put it past her to be listening to what was going on inside the house. She didn't even pretend to hide her voyeuristic tendencies.

"We had an idea on how to get Katherine out of town and felt it was a good idea to run it by our two supernatural experts before presenting it to the pack in case it turned out to be utterly impossible," explained Stiles.

"My dad let Peter Hale in his house? That's more bizarre than a vampire." Allison pulled her arm away from Stiles and started to walk back towards the door.

Stiles pulled her back. "Yeah so um turns out, not so bizarre, Derek is going to love getting to de-guilt-ify his life and your family is more fucked up than you ever know but we should really go right not."

Scott concentrated for a second, trying to figure out what Stiles was trying to hide. Scott was good at using his werewolf senses but he couldn't single out one at a time. So if he was trying to smell out a lie, he could still hear distant sounds. Or in this case, not as distant as he would like. "Holy fuck!"

He jumped in the jeep. "Stiles is right, let's go get hot chocolate. Anything."

Allison glared at all of them. "I am not going anywhere until I get some answ…"

She was interrupted by a ridiculously loud moan that could not be mistaken as anything other than sexual followed by a "fuck, your mouth, oh fuck!" screamed into the night.

"Did that just come from my house?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah like I said, really fucked up history and judging by the way Katherine & I left things and the look on Scott's face, I'd say your dad is currently fucking Peter Hale's mouth so for the sake of all of our sanity, can we please get out of here?!"

Allison practically threw herself into the jeep next to Scott, plastered her hands over her ears, and started singing loudly to herself. "Go, Stiles!"

He drove like a bat out of hell. After their trip to the diner, where Katherine would not stop telling stories about the times in the past when she would purposely interrupt Peter and Chris—and she insisted on describing everything in graphic detail—Allison wisely chose to spend the night at Scott's.

Stiles went home to sanitize his brain.

* * *

**I will probably explain this later on but I want to be clear that Chris really did love Victoria. She just wasn't his soul mate. Also you can blame this damn fandom for giving me Peter/Chris feels.**


	8. Chapter 8

In a surprising turn of events, Derek didn't fight them on the plan to let Klaus show up in Beacon Hills and force him to submit. He listened to the arguments, gave odd looks to Chris and Peter who weren't being obvious in their affection but were sitting next to each other, a fact that probably gave them away more than anything else, and agreed to the plan.

Afterwards, as Peter left with Chris & Katherine to figure out the best way to let Klaus know he was alive—and bait—Derek turned to Stiles.

"You don't come around as much these days," he began.

"What?" asked Stiles, confused.

"With pack meetings and movie nights. Or just randomly. You're usually always here and you aren't any more."

"Oh. Well I've been working on this whole plan thing. And hanging out with Katherine. She's actually pretty cool." Stiles' eyes lit up a little. Katherine was still too manipulative for his tastes, except when he could use them, but she also clearly liked him without making it seem like he was only good for research. It was a nice feeling. "She knows all this history stuff and she doesn't mind watch Avengers movies with me. We have to rewatch every single scene the Black Widow is in like forty times but it's not like that's a hardship."

"I don't want to hear about Katherine," growled Derek.

Stiles huffed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from here. I don't like the way she touches you."

"So give me a reason to tell her to stop," returned Stiles.

Derek gave him a frustrated glare. "It's not that easy, Stiles."

"It kind of is. I like you. A lot. It might even be more than like but I think we should actually try dating before I use bigger words. And I know you like me. But I'm not going to sit around pining for you."

"Didn't stop you before."

Now Stiles was pissed. Because that was just mean. "I'm not Meredith Grey. This isn't a pick me, choose me, love me situation. This is a get off your ass and do something about it situation."

He turned to storm out of the room.

Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. Just be honest with me, Derek. As much fun as a boombox in the air outside my window would me, a few words go a long way too."

"There's just too much," sighed Derek. "My past and the pack and you deserve…"

Stiles cut him off. "There's always going to be too much. If none of this stuff had happened, I'd be the hyperactive kid who talks too much one minute and is too serious for most people the next. I'm still the kid who's mom died and in a town as small as Beacon Hills, I'll always stand out. Your past is your past. I've made it clear that I never intend to jump on the guilt train you insist on riding and the only way this would affect the pack is on those who bet wrong."

"There's a bet on us?"

"Has been since the day you tried to save me at the pool instead of grabbing Erica and running," answered Stiles. "But that's seriously the part you're focusing on?"

"No, I just…I don't know what you want me to say."

"Yes, you do. You know what I want you to say. But what matters is what you want. Shit or get off the pot, Derek, but quit dragging me around on the way." Stiles pulled his wrist away from Derek and left.

The werewolf didn't follow, not that Stiles expected him too. If Derek really wasn't interested, Stiles would deal with that. But he knew better. More importantly though, he knew he deserved better. And if Katherine was the push they needed to settle whatever this was between them, so be it.

Stiles had hoped that his rant at Derek would change things but it didn't. Derek kept acting clearly possessive and only minimally curbed his jealousy. But he still wouldn't just talk to Stiles. If Stiles didn't have Katherine and the vampire situation to deal with, not to mention the fact that Chris and Peter had yet to meet a surface they weren't interested in knowing intimately, he might have been too miserable to leave his room.

Not being wanted by Lydia for years had sucked. But being wanted, just not enough was breaking him.

"So how long before Klaus shows up?" asked Stiles as he and Katherine sat at the diner.

"He'll most likely send someone first," answered Katherine. "Klaus likes to delegate."

"Would that representative be impeccably dressed? Like in a way that makes Harvey Specter looks like he buys his suits at Sears?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Katherine. "But yes."

Stiles nodded his head at the door. "That him?"

Katherine turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway, looking slightly bemused at Stiles' assessment.

"Shit. I was hoping for a hybrid," she said quietly, knowing Elijah would hear her anyway.

Elijah walked to their table as Stiles reached a hand out to Katherine. "Hey, I'm not letting someone else get to you. The deal was that we'll give you up to Klaus in exchange for protection. No one leaves Beacon Hills any way but what I choose." He hoped his eyes conveyed his promise even though his words fit the promise they'd given Klaus.

"Intriguing," said Elijah.

Stiles glared at him. "Can we help you?"

Katherine made introductions. "Elijah Mikaelson, Stiles Stilinski."

"I had no idea your powers of compulsion were so strong," noted Elijah. "You've compelled minions before, but never ones with such devotion."

Stiles decided he definitely didn't like this guy. "I'm not compelled, asshole. Katherine is my friend."

"You would be wise to show me respect," stated Elijah, beckoning the waitress over and ordering a cup of tea.

"Respect is earned," returned Stiles. "And you have shown a distinct lack of respect since you walked in."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"You didn't ask if you could join us, you were immediately insulting and you didn't thank the waitress after ordering. Common courtesy dude."

"I will beg the waitress' pardon. As to the others, are you really so upset at an insult to a vampire?"

"The insult was to me," corrected Stiles. "You don't know me. You just assume that the only way someone would be dumb enough to be friends with Katherine is if they were compelled. I'm not compelled and I'm not an idiot. I don't appreciate the insuination. You want my respect, you give me yours first."

Elijah couldn't help himself the way his mouth momentarily gaped.

Katherine finally let out a smile. "If it helps, he manipulated me into making out with him to make a werewolf jealous within an hour of my arriving in town."

Elijah genuinely laughed. "My apologies, Mr. Stilinski. It seems I underestimated you."

"Most people do," said Stiles in answer.

Elijah moved to the other side of the booth so he was sitting next to Stiles and turned the boy's face towards him. "Impressed as I am, unlike Katherine, I prefer to insure that people stay truthful and helpful to me. So again, I apologize, but I will be compelling you."

Stiles pushed Elijah's hand away. "Seriously, is there a supernatural rule about bad-touching me? Hands to yourself creeper."

At Elijah's blank look, he continued. "Oh, right, about that, compulsion won't work on me."

"Vervain can be taken away," said Elijah. "And I can drink it out of your system if I need to."

"Kinky," said Stiles. He pushed up the sleeve of his plaid shirt. "But actually, I'm the one person in Beacon Hills you can't compel."

Elijah stared at the small tattoo on Stiles' wrist. "You are stupid indeed if you think a tattoo of vervain has the same effect." He reached out a thumb to stroke over the tattoo to prove his point and found he couldn't go near it.

Stiles grinned. "The ink is a mix of mountain ash and vervain. I'm not your average bear."

Katherine knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help her laughter. It was so rare that anyone bested Elijah and her friendship with Stiles made it all the better.

"Anyway, I assume you have a reason to be here other than perving on me," said Stiles.

Elijah gave him a look that clearly indicated he wasn't happy about the bad-touch comments. "Yes. Klaus received your message. He's agreed to the terms. Beacon Hills will be off limits to vampires, including originals, provided Katherine is returned to us."

"That's the deal," said Stiles.

"I find it hard to believe that you will just give her up," noted Elijah.

"I was out-voted," clarified Stiles. "My alpha doesn't care for Katherine."

"His loss," snarked Katherine.

"Klaus will be here tomorrow," interrupted Elijah. "We shall meet at the northeast corner of the preserve to seal the agreement."

Katherine and Stiles nodded their agreement. Stiles could tell that Elijah suspected something but Katherine had told them to expect this. Even with distrust, the originals were still more powerful than a pack of werewolves, and would assume they could deal with any deception at the meeting.

Once they caught the pack up on the meeting with Elijah, and reminded the others of the fact that beheading or heart removal was all that worked on hybrid, in case Klaus had brought more than a few enforcements with him, Katherine slid an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer to her. "Let's go get something to eat and then we'll meet everyone at the Argents to go after Klaus."

"Sure, sounds good. You're buying."

"I can do that." Katherine smirked.

"Buying, Katherine," insisted Stiles. "Not compelling the waitress to get free food. And you're leaving a decent tip this time."

"So many rules. I probably can't afford curly fries if I'm actually paying."

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "Everyone can afford curly fries. Even if you have to dig for change in the couch cushions."

There were several snickers from other members of the pack.

"What?" asked Stiles.

"You two act like an old married couple," laughed Jackson.

Stiles laughed.

Derek was suddenly next to them, reaching an arm out and pulling Derek towards him. "I'll take Stiles to get fries. You can go drink a bunny or something."

Katherine released Stiles but didn't move. "Bunnies are for afternoon tea, Derek. Besides, I like spending time with Stiles. The things his mouth can do to a straw…"

Stiles blushed. He knew he had an oral fixation thing. Apparently it was more noticeable than he realized.

Derek snarled and tugged Stiles closer. "Not yours."

Stiles yanked his arm away from Derek. "No! You do not get to act all jealous and possessive when you won't admit to having feelings. And I am not necessarily advocating possessive behavior in any circumstance but especially not now. You want me, you say so. With words, Derek."

He deliberately turned his back on Derek and faced Katherine again. "You were saying?"

Derek growled and slammed Stiles into the wall.

Stiles kicked him and in the few seconds it took Derek to recover from the shock, Katherine had thrown him off Stiles and she, Peter, and Isaac were standing in front of Stiles.

"Walk away, Derek," said Katherine, and she was all fangs and attitude.

He snarled at her.

Isaac kept a hand on Stiles, who was breathing heavy.

Peter was looking at Derek a little sadly. "Derek, you need to go for a run. Figure out what you want and then come back and talk to Stiles. This, whatever this is, its stopped working. Stiles deserves to be treated better."

"You're going to tell me how people deserve to be treated?" growled Derek. "The wolf with the most fucked up relationship of anyone here."

Chris was flying off the couch but Stiles pushed past his protectors first. "Don't you fucking dare, Derek! Peter's trying. He screwed up, Jesus, he royally screwed up for years but his life has been just as much of a hell as anyone else's. Maybe more. And he is trying to figure out how to be part of a pack and how to be happy again and all of that includes living with the kind of guilt and pain that would break a whole lot more people."

Stiles was shoving at Derek, pushing him backwards with every shout. "Hell, it did break him but he's trying to make it back. Peter. Is. Trying. Chris is trying. Everyone here, every member of this pack is doing their damn best to help each other and you keep hiding behind the past, acting like you are exempt from taking responsibility for your own emotions."

Everyone was staring at Stiles, with varied expressions. Chris was gloating a teensy bit even though he hid it well as he held Peter in his arms and pressed kisses against the werewolf's temple.

Allison kept going back and forth between Derek & Stiles and her father & Peter, as though she's finally starting to understand why so many people were worried about her and Scott.

Peter was wide-eyed at Stiles, not understanding at all why Stiles keep defending him, when he could have used other ways to make his point.

The rest of the pack looked a little bit sad, their loyalty to their Alpha tugging at them strongly, but also resigned. This rant has been a long time coming. They've all been aware of how Stiles feels and each one has mentioned at least once the need for Derek to man up one way or the other.

So they all let Stiles yell.

"And I get it, Derek. I get that it is insanely hard for you to trust people or to trust yourself. I get that you're scared of hurting me. Newsflash, I will end up hurt. It might be your fault, it might not. That's life. But this? This isn't working anymore."

Stiles stopped hitting Derek and was just standing still, staring at the man, tears filling his eyes and halting his words. "I can't keep watching you want me around everyone else and never want me when we're alone. I want to be happy. I want more than anything for that happiness to be with you. But I can't keep waiting for something you aren't willing to give me. So I'm done."

Derek's eyes flooded with fear. "Stiles…"

Stiles shook his head. "I'm just…I'm done fighting you. I'm done begging for something you don't want as much as I do."

He walked around Derek and out of the house, the sound of his jeep starting soon filling the house.

No one moved for a while. Derek sunk to the floor, his back against the wall and his head in his hands. He stayed there long after everyone else has left.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek is more than a little surprised that Scott is the one who comes back to talk to him. He'd figured it would be Isaac or Boyd for a more understanding point of view, or Lydia if everyone felt like lectures were in order.

But while Scott and Derek get along now, Scott's never been his biggest fan, and he's been vocal in the past about wishing Stiles would fall in love with someone else.

So when he sits down across from Derek in the hallway, surprised is probably an understatement.

"I need you to talk to me, Derek," said Scott. "Because right now I'm the only person who knows Stiles well enough to know that his happiness is tied to you."

Derek gave him a puzzled look. He's pretty sure everyone in the pack knows how invested Stiles is.

"They're pissed at you, Derek. I left to come here with half the pack in Stiles' bedroom. They think he should give up and move on."

Derek didn't think he'd ever seen Scott look quite so serious.

"But I know my best friend," Scott continued. "I know when he focuses too much on something, and I know when he really does need someone, and he needs you. Moving on isn't going to help. Even if he fell for someone else and you let him go, we're a werewolf pack. Something's going to go down. Stiles will probably get hurt. And I watch you. No matter how many years go by, nothing's going to change your need to protect him. The minute that happens all of Stiles' feelings will come back. So you have to deal with your issues, Derek. Let go of the guilt or fucking embrace it until you die. But talk to Stiles about why you're scared. After all he's given you, I'd say you owe him that much."

"I don't…" Derek stopped, frustrated at his inability to express exactly how he felt. He was fine with talking most of the time. But when it came to Stiles, somehow he always seemed to lose any ability to communicate effectively. "I'm scared, Scott. I'm scared that it won't be enough. That I won't be enough. He doesn't know me, doesn't know what I'm capable of."

Scott gave an exasperated growl. "Ugh. Derek, I'm going to betray several confidences right now in an attempt to get you to understand a couple things."

Derek raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"First, Stiles knows about Kate."

Derek shook his head. "Not the truth."

"Oh you mean how she seduced you when you were fifteen and you told her about the basement and your family and then she killed everyone?" Scott didn't look away from Derek as he spoke.

"He knows?"

Scott nodded. "Figured it out before Peter killed Kate actually. It's never mattered to him."

"It should."

Scott sighed. "Did you know Stiles' mom was killed in a car crash?"

"Yes. Why…"

"She was on her way to pick up Stiles. He didn't want to walk home from school so he threw a fit until she came to get him," said Scott, cutting Derek off. "Stiles has never stopped blaming himself."

"That's stupid," snapped Derek. "Stiles couldn't have known any better. He was just a kid."

"So were you. Look, Derek, I've tried telling Stiles it wasn't his fault. It doesn't work. He'll probably carry that guilt for the rest of his life. But he has figured out how to deal with it enough to keep going. It makes him too much of a damn martyr, always doing things himself instead of trying to rely on others but he doesn't let his guilt stop him from living." Scott scooted across the floor so he was next to Derek.

"If you need to carry around a heavy dose of guilt forever, fine. I can't tell you how to get rid of that. But Stiles isn't looking to add on to it. And since I'm betraying confidences, I'll add that you need to talk to Peter. The Hale/Argent saga didn't start with you and Kate."

Derek glanced sharply at Scott. "What?!"

"Talk to Peter. And then go talk to Stiles."

"What do I say?"

"You could start by quoting 80s movies."

Derek gave Scott his best 'seriously?' look.

"Dude, when Stiles was little his mom used to watch 80s movies, especially John Hughes with him. He only admits to this when he's wasted, but he kind of dreams about a guy who will make the big gestures. Do the whole crazy romantic dance in the bleachers, jump off a Ferris wheel, raise up a boombox kind of shit. So go blare some Peter Gabriel and quit trying to use excuses that no one's buying."

"You think he'd still want me?" Derek hated how small his voice sounded.

Scott put his hand comfortingly on Derek's arm. "Derek, he knows your deep, dark secrets and he's always wanted you anyway."

Derek let Scott help him up and in a rare move, reached out and hugged the younger man. "Thank you."

"Just remember, break his heart, I break your face."

"Really? A Some Kind of Wonderful quote?"

Scott laughed. "Hey if it works, I'm gonna use it. Now get out of here. We've got vampires to deal with tomorrow, make tonight count."

Derek decided to forego the use of 80s pop culture when he arrived at Stiles' home. He didn't doubt that Scott was right about it, but he could use that knowledge later, on date nights and special occasions. Tonight, Derek needed to speak from the heart.

Erica and Lydia met him at the door, both blocking his entrance.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" questioned Lydia, her voice harsh.

"I need to talk to Stiles."

Erica growled. "I think you've hurt him enough today. He's up there crying in Jackson's arms, Jackson, Derek! So you can just go back to the den."

"Erica," started Derek.

Katherine's voice sounded from behind the girls. "You two. Move."

Lydia turned her death glare on the vampire.

Katherine wasn't phased. "Sweetheart, I could break you in half by the time you finished an indignant hair flip. Step aside."

Lydia and Erica moved slightly, leaning against the wall and watching both Katherine and Derek closely.

Derek stepped inside and stood in front of Katherine. He still didn't like the vampire, didn't trust her, but she was inside Stiles' home so clearly Stiles did. And she'd given him more of a chance than anyone else at this point. So he waited.

Katherine looked him up and down, then fixed her eyes on his, looking for something. Finally she spoke. "He thinks he hates you."

Derek gave her a rueful smile. "You always did say hate was a good beginning to a love story."

The vampire laughed. "Did you figure out your shit?"

He nodded.

"Alright then," said Katherine. "Ladies, it's time for you to go. The boys will be right behind you."

Erica looked like she wanted to bury her teeth in Katherine's throat so Derek quickly headed her off. "I'm here to get him back," he said. "Not to hurt him anymore. I promise."

The she-wolf gave him a piercing gaze, but she pulled Lydia out the door with her.

Katherine motioned for Derek to follow her upstairs.

"Out," she said firmly upon reaching Stiles' bedroom. "Now."

Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd stood up but didn't leave. Stiles glared daggers at Derek. "I don't want to hear anything he has to say."

Derek went for broke. "I love you. I'm a fucking idiot. And I love you."

Stiles gaped.

The betas nearly fell over trying to get out of the room.

Katherine pulled the door closed behind them and followed the wolf pack out the door to give the two some privacy.

Stiles recovered as the front door slammed shut. "You—you love me? Please don't say things you don't mean, Derek. I can't deal with that."

Derek moved towards Stiles, kneeling down in front of him so he could look directly into Stiles' eyes. "I mean it, Stiles. I'm an idiot and I've got more baggage than a cargo jet but I know I love you. I don't even remember the day I fell in love, I just know I keep trying to find excuses for why you deserve better than me."

"I don't deserve anything," interrupted Stiles. "But if I do, shouldn't I know what's best for me?"

Derek nodded. "I didn't get that before. I'm sorry. Stiles, I'm so sorry for everything." He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. "Please give me the chance to make it up to you."

Stiles reached out a thumb and swiped a tear from Derek's cheek. "I love you too."

Derek choked a little and buried his face in Stiles' lap.

Stiles pulled him back up to face him. "Derek," he said softly. "Kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Derek kissed Stiles with all the passion and desire that he'd been fighting for years. And for the first time ever, he didn't stop.

* * *

**Just 2 chapters left to this story and it'll be over. **

**Also, I'm participating in the Sterek Campaign's Wolf Pack Charity Project. You can bid on a fanfic written by me, exactly the way you want it, and the money goes to Wolf Haven. Be sure to check it out. 2012/12/08/auction-details/**


	10. Chapter 10

Several hours (and orgasms) later, Stiles woke up with his head pillowed on Derek's chest and the werewolf's arm wrapped around him. He stayed still for a few minutes until Derek finally spoke.

"I can tell you're awake," said Derek.

"Oh." Stiles moved so he could peek at Derek's face. His eyes were a little sleepy but they brightened at the sight of Stiles.

"You're thinking kind of heavily this morning."

Stiles sighed. "I need to apologize."

Derek was confused. "For what?"

"Playing games with you and not listening when you said you weren't ready for a relationship. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." Stiles' voice quivered a little bit. As angry as he had been at Derek, this had also been on his mind for a while now. He knew about Derek's past and it pissed Stiles off that he'd started manipulating the man as well, just to make himself happy.

Derek sat up and pulled Stiles in against him. "Hey, stop. You didn't…okay you did. A little bit. But I also lead you on and that was wrong. You amaze me constantly, Stiles, but sometimes I forget that you're still a teenager and you are allowed to react like one. You can get pissed at me for being a raging asshole. Because I was."

"It doesn't change the fact that I was trying to manipulate you."

"Then how about we both admit that we can be awful people but we want to do better and start with each other?" asked Derek.

Stiles smiled a little, then a little more when Derek kissed him. "I like that plan."

"Good," answered Derek with another kiss. The two stayed like that for a little while until Stiles spoke up again.

"Are you sure you can do this? Take on Klaus," asked Stiles as he leaned against Derek's shoulder.

"Yes. Besides, do I really have a choice?" responded Derek.

Stiles sat up quickly, twisting so he was looking straight at Derek. "Yes, you have a choice! Derek, this was the best idea I could come up with short of telling Katherine to get the hell out of town and sucks to be here."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You would have told her that? You two are practically tied at the hip."

Stiles looked down where his hip was currently leaning into Derek's.

"Okay, not right this second," amended Derek with a grin.

"And yes, I would have told her to get out. I don't care how much of an asshole you decide to be, you still take precedence, Derek. And I could tell from the beginning that you would be helping Katherine, if for no other reason than she was Laura's friend."

"I don't know how much they were really friends."

"They were," said Stiles firmly. "She probably won't ever admit this to you, or anyone, but it was a real friendship. And if Katherine let herself feel enough, she'd be sharing some of the blame you carry."

"Why would she blame herself?" asked Derek.

Stiles was solemn as he answered. "Because she didn't know and couldn't save Laura. It's not rational. But Katherine's own family was slaughtered a good five hundred years ago. People aren't always rational after that."

Derek didn't say anything, just thinking over Stiles' words.

Eventually, Stiles continued. "But you do need to know that I'm not trying to pick a plan that could result in you being hurt. That's why I need to know that you are sure you can do this. I'm not losing you, Derek." Stiles' eyes glistened and his grip on Derek's arm grew much tighter.

Derek moved up and forward slightly to kiss Stiles. "I promise, I can do this. I've been practicing with the betas."

"Okay then." Stiles kissed him back then pulled away and stood up to get dressed. "In that case we are supposed to be at the preserve in like 20 minutes so we can practice this a little later."

Derek stole one last kiss before following Stiles' example.

They reached the clearing at the same time that Chris and Peter drove up. Isaac and Katherine arrived a few seconds later.

"We ready to go?" asked Katherine as she sauntered up and placed a kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, we're ready."

"The rest of the pack isn't coming?" asked Chris, noting the missing werewolves.

"No," answered Stiles. "Or at least, they'll be here, just not at the actual meeting. Back-up as it were."

Derek and Katherine both perked up for a second. "That's them," said Derek. "No more discussion."

"Can we talk about how all future movie nights are going to feature classic 80s flicks?" asked Stiles.

"Who told you?!" snapped Derek.

"Erica," answered Stiles with a grin. "I can't believe you've never seen The Breakfast Club. That's like a serious tragedy, Derek!"

"Yes, clearly the world is remiss because of that."

"Oh dear god, getting them together is just going to make it worse," groaned Peter.

Chris and Katherine laughed.

"Excuse you, Mr. Undead, if I have to worry about being able to hear you two from a block away even without werewolf hearing, I can have sexy banter with my boyfriend," returned Stiles.

"Sexy banter?" Derek gave Stiles a 'seriously?' look.

"Yup. Sexy banter. Sexy times. Sexy alpha. I can keep going."

"Please don't," interrupted a new voice.

Stiles turned to see Elijah and a blond man standing next to him. "Elijah. I thought we talked about your manners. You know interrupting is very discourteous."

"I like him," said the other man.

"Klaus, I presume," said Derek, stepping forward and slightly in front of Stiles.

"You've heard of me," beamed Klaus.

Stiles poked his head back around Derek. One day the man would learn to quit trying to be all protective of Stiles. Even if it was adorable. "Well of course we've heard of you," said Stiles. "Katherine came to town, she said oh this guy Klaus wants to kill me, and then you two contacted us. See, heard of you."

Elijah smirked.

"Surely my reputation precedes me," noted Klaus.

Chris stepped forward. "Perhaps introductions should be made all around. Chris Argent." He grinned, the one Stiles called the 'I'm a hunter & I like to see people shake & bleed' smile at Klaus and Elijah's minute flinches. "I take it my reputation is still certainly making the rounds."

Klaus glared at Elijah. "You didn't mention an Argent."

"I didn't know," snapped Elijah. "Regardless. We'll take Katherine and the deal stands."

Derek smiled, baring his teeth. "See that's the problem. Katherine's with us. The actual deal on the table is that she will not be harmed by any member of your family and none of you will ever again set foot in Beacon Hills."

Elijah looked furious. "This is unacceptable."

Stiles stood to the side, fidgeting as Derek spoke. "It is the deal we're offering."

"I will leave you torn into pieces and scattered across the preserve," said Elijah. He took a step towards Derek and stopped abruptly. Then he moved to the right. Then to the left. It didn't matter. Elijah couldn't move beyond a two foot radius. "What the hell did you do, Hale?"

"I," interjected Stiles. "I used white oak ash to create a barrier. You'll have to wait out this next part."

Klaus snarled. "You can't do that with me. And believe me, I'm much more dangerous than my brother."

"Perhaps," said Derek. "But there's just one problem."

"Oh. Tell me, love, what do you think that is?"

"You're a vampire," answered Derek. "But you're also a werewolf. And wolves have different rules."

Klaus stared Derek down, never giving away the fact that he's trying to decipher what the fuck is going on. He watched, his movements an economy of grace, his vampire skills on high alert.

And Stiles knew in that moment that they can beat this because Klaus wasn't raised as a wolf. He wasn't trained as one or taught how to fight the wolf inside. Klaus fights like a vampire. But he was born a wolf.

Derek howled. A long, pure, dominant Alpha howl. It's directed right at Klaus and Derek's eyes are a brilliant red and every bit of his power is in full force.

Klaus stared wide-eyed, unmoving, and then he crumpled to the ground and whimpered.

* * *

**So fairly short showdown between the Originals and the Hale pack. This was mostly because I just didn't want to turn this into a huge battleground story. Plus, my plan was for Derek & Stiles to win anyway so why put it off, right? **  
**At this point I'm thinking there are two chapters left. One to wrap things up and send Katherine on her merry way and one with this new movie night routine. (Which may be including a play on one of my favorite Sixteen Candles scenes). Derek and Stiles have to get a little bit of sexy times after all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus was back on his feet within a few seconds but the damage had been done. He knew he could be beaten. "What was that?" asked Klaus. His voice shook just barely and he was quickly recovering his confidence.

That wasn't very surprising to Stiles. The guy was like a thousand years old and one of the most powerful supernatural creatures in the world. His recovery time had to be legendary. Of course, that thought made Stiles wonder how quick werewolf recovery time was. And then he was realizing that Elijah and Katherine were giving him matching 'are you serious right now' looks because he was staring at Derek's crotch. He shook his head to clear it.

"I'm the Alpha," said Derek simply. "I suggest once you leave here, you start doing some research on your werewolf heritage. I'll be happy to send you some information, provided you agree to the new terms of the deal."

"And exactly what are those terms?" questioned Klaus.

"You will not harm Katherine. You and your family will not set foot in Beacon Hills ever again and under no circumstances will you cause harm or allow harm to be caused to a member of my pack. I'll send you a list of pack members." Derek is using his feral grin as he talks to Klaus, and it's one of Stiles' favorites.

Klaus stood up straight again and reached a hand out to Derek. "Agreed."

Stiles knew Klaus wasn't lying because Derek shook his hand in return. "Good."

Stiles flicked his hand and scattered the ash surrounding Elijah, allowing the vampire to step free. He gave Stiles a once-over, indicating that he was very impressed.

Derek turned to Katherine. "You will be out of Beacon Hills by the end of the week. Say your goodbyes to Stiles, pack your things, and get the fuck out."

"Excuse me?!" snapped Katherine, ignoring the snickers of Chris and Elijah. "I'm not hurting anyone."

"You put my pack in danger by coming here without warning," said Derek, in a 'don't you dare argue with me' tone. "You would still put most of them in harm's way without a second thought if it would benefit you. And the longer you stay, the more likely it is that Stiles will start suggesting a threesome. Believe me, Katherine, of the many people I'm open to adding as a third party, you are not one of them."

Peter doubled over with laughter.

Stiles stared at Derek, mouth gaping. "I have a long list of things I want to try that only require two people but don't think I'm forgetting this conversation."

Derek gave him a lascivious grin. "Counting on it."

Katherine huffed. "I suppose that's all fair. Klaus, what are your feelings about me torturing Elena?"

Klaus smirked. "Have at it, darling." He turned back to Derek. "Elijah and I will be on our way then. I'll see to it that the deal is adhered to by my remaining family members."

Derek nodded in assent and watched closely as the two vampires drove away. Peter and Chris left soon after and Katherine pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' cheek before dashing away.

Stiles moved over so he was facing Derek, now that they didn't have to focus on outside dangers. "That was really hot," he said, leaning in to press a kiss against Derek's jaw.

Derek slid his hands over Stiles' hips. "Really? Which part?"

"Um, all of it. But the Alpha growl especially." Stiles flushed a little bit, in case Derek found that ridiculous, but he knew his heart was clarifying his words as truth.

Derek gave a low growl. "Like that?"

Stiles gave a little moan and his lips hummed along Derek's neck. "Yeah. You should…never mind." He turned beet red this time and buried his face in Derek's chest.

Derek pushed him back just enough to look at Stiles directly. "I should do what?"

"It's nothing," stammered Stiles. "Just a weird fetish but it's totally too much especially when we just barely got together."

Derek bent his head and pressed a kiss against Stiles' throat, sucking and biting a mark into the flesh. "You already let me mark you. C'mon, tell me."

Stiles used one hand to hold Derek's head in place, needing to say this without actually looking at Derek just in case he reacted badly. "I want you to do the Alpha howl while I'm blowing you. I…I like the idea of the power making me lose control while my mouth hopefully makes you lose it." He cringed. "I know it's weird."

Derek just gave a low whine. "I could…I could definitely do that."

Stiles moved Derek away. "Yeah?"

Derek nodded. "Whenever you want."

Stiles thought for a moment then dropped to his knees. "Now is good," he said firmly, fingers scrabbling at Derek's jeans. "Now is very good."

Unfortunately, neither one had really thought this through. Stiles was just feeling good about deep-throating Derek, when the Alpha full on howled. It was every bit the turn on Stiles wanted it to be. However, it was also an Alpha howl.

As Derek was coming down Stiles' throat, both of them heard a scream of horror.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is wrong with you, Derek?!"

"There are so many problems with this scene."

"Stiles learned how to do that fast."

"I've never seen Derek looked that out of it."

Stiles jerked back so fast he had to wipe cum off his face when he stood up. Derek hurriedly pulled his pants back up and both men stared at the entire Hale pack standing in front of them.

"Um, is there a reason you guys are here?" asked Derek.

"Yes Stiles," said Erica. "Our Alpha howled. I'm sure you're familiar with it. The sound that makes everyone come."

Boyd and Jackson groaned at her awful pun. Derek glared at her. Scott just kept rocking back and forth on the ground muttering something about his eyes. Stiles ignored him.

"The point," interrupted Isaac. "Is that Derek howling like that requires us to show up. We thought you were in danger."

"Oh," said Stiles. "Sorry. No danger here."

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away. He grabbed a handful of Scott's hair as he went, dragging the other werewolf several yards before Scott finally shoved Jackson away and stood up.

"Do us a favor," continued Isaac. "Tell us if there's going to be a roar we should ignore or learn a new howl."

Derek was bright red and Stiles was looking anywhere but at the pack. They both nodded as the other wolves left again, Erica still laughing about the entire situation.

Stiles finally turned back to Derek once the wolves were out of earshot. "Sorry about that."

Derek kissed him. "Don't be. You were amazing. Besides," he added with a mischief grin, "the look on Scott's face was more than worth it."


	12. Chapter 12

**I meant to put this last little epilogue bit at the end of the previous chapter but forgot. Anyway, this ends Klaus Free Margaritas. I hope y'all enjoyed it. If you liked the crossover bit, I think down the road I'll be doing a Stiles Goes to Mystic Falls story.**

* * *

_Epilogue:_

Stiles met Katherine at the diner that afternoon, taking the time to say goodbye just between the two of them. He knew Derek was nearby, but he'd promised not to listen in on the conversation.

He sat down to see a giant plate of curly fries in front of him and a coffee mug in front of her.

"You are the absolute best vampire ever," grinned Stiles.

She offered her mug to him. "Want a sip?"

"Of a blood bag? No thank you. I'm not falling for that again."

Katherine laughed. "I wondered if you'd ever learn."

"So what now?" asked Stiles around a mouthful of fries.

"I think I want to go back to Mystic Falls."

Stiles gave her a "seriously? After all the drama" look.

She took a sip and licked her lips. "I know it's a bit weird. But regardless of what the Salvatores think, Mystic Falls is the closest thing I've had to a home since Bulgaria. Obviously I can't exactly stay out of trouble," Katherine smirked at the very idea, "But I can try to create a new home. Have a little fun."

"Try to stay alive," said Stiles. "That town seems to have more trouble than we do."

"But it's so entertaining. Promise you'll come visit?"

"Is Derek invited too?"

Katherine pouted. "I suppose if he insists."

"You know he will." Stiles chose to be serious for a minute. "Thank you, for everything, Katherine. I know you like to be tough and uncaring but you helped me a lot. I won't forget it."

The vampire leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek. "You deserve to be happy, Stiles. Don't forget that either."

He blushed and nodded.

They ate and talked for a few more minutes, then Katherine rose to leave. Stiles followed her out to her car and gave her one last hug.

"Oh and Stiles," said Katherine.

"Yes?"

"If you ever do find out how many licks it takes, be sure and let me know."


End file.
